


[podfic] nothing on your mind

by growlery



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-The Raven King, The Raven King Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t pictured this: sitting in the passenger seat of a car that ran with no engine; Richard Gansey the Third sprawled obscenely in the back seat, Blue Sargent in the driver’s seat; all three shouting along to Tubthumping. This car needed no fuel, and its occupants needed no destination, but Henry had always sort of wanted to see the Grand Canyon.</p><p>    Or: Three times someone got Henry Cheng's number, that first summer.</p><p>    Spoilers for The Raven King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] nothing on your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nothing on your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664219) by [SisterLoquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterLoquacious/pseuds/SisterLoquacious). 



> i love this fic a lot but i nearly gave up on recording because it took me nearly a minute to say 'envisaged' properly i'm still crying on the inside. using this for podfic bingo (incorporate music). music used is from sea of voices by porter robinson, which i got from [this excellent henry/blue/gansey mix](http://growlereish.tumblr.com/post/143735506009/robrobee-better-with-three-because-gansey).

  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kr2jk98x6ooq9cj/nothing%20on%20your%20mind%20%28deleted%204e0de61085498a7a8d459977779bfc9d%29.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 16:00 / 15.9MB


End file.
